The invention is disclosed herein starts out from a state of the art as it is known from German AS No. 20 06 984 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3 703 226). The friction clutch described therein is being used worldwide in particular in boat-reversing gears and has proven itself very well for practical use. Only the force needed for effecting disengagement will at times be identified as being still too large.
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is to further develop the friction clutch of the mentioned type so that the necessary disengaging force is still further reduced. The measures needed for this may by no means disadvantageously influence the engaging operation.
The purpose is attained according to the invention with a friction clutch wherein the reduction of the disengaging force is made possible by the yielding of the elements supporting the rolling members. In other words: the supporting surface for the rolling members is so to speak taken away from the rolling members during disengagement.
The segments mentioned hereinbelow are understood to be members guided in recesses on the shaft carrying the clutch, which members have approximately the shape of circular ring segments, into the side surfaces of which the sloped surfaces are provided.
In place of the one segment or the segments, it is also possible to use a closed ring which, however, with respect to its shape and thus for the manufacture, is slightly complicated. The clutch can be utilized in both directions of rotation.